Playthings
by Bontaque
Summary: Mike/Trevor/Harvey. Mike has an est.relationship with Harvey, but comes home to find Harvey and Trevor talking and looking like they have a plan. CONSENSUAL threesome with: dirty talk/light humiliation and name calling/light D/s /oral/anal/rimming
1. Chapter 1

When Mike got home from a long day and dumped his messenger bag on the floor, he was greeted with a scene that both shocked and terrified him. To most, seeing your current friend/lover and sometimes romantic partner with your ex... all of the above can be troublesome, but when your current... something is Harvey Specter and your ex is Trevor Evans... that's when you have to worry.

"How did you get in?" Mike asked, looking around at the mess and mentally kicking himself for not keeping a more tidy apartment.

"Well, you left me a spare key for emergencies, remember?" Harvey said.

"And Harvey, here, let me in," Trevor added.

"But, you... wait, emergency?" Mike asked.

"I was out of milk," Harvey said with a smirk. "Oh, and when you said Trevor was back in town, I thought he might stop by here."

"We've been having a nice little chat about you, Mikey," Trevor said and Mike did not like the look in his face. Not one bit.

"There's no need to look like someone died," Harvey said and Mike wanted to shout at him. He knew that this was awkward for him. Mike didn't know how much Trevor had told him yet. He wanted to try to explain anything he had told him, but he couldn't if he didn't know.

"Harvey... anything he's said..."

"Such faith, Mike, such faith. I'm hurt," Trevor said, mock sadness on his face. "I haven't told him anything, yet. Anyway, if he's as good as you always said he was at reading people, I'm sure he's got you all figured out."

Mike flinched slightly at the way he was speaking to him. The tone, the expression, the shared knowledge: this was Trevor almost, practically flirting with him. He wasn't mutually exclusive with Harvey, it was nothing serious (on Harvey's part, at least) but he still thought it seemed a bit wrong for him to be like this in front of him.

"Don't worry about me, Mike. Trevor made a good point. If I'm about to enter into anything with you, I should probably get to see what you're really like, right?"

What was he supposed to do? Mike hadn't even seen Trevor in months. They hadn't exactly broken up, they hadn't had an official break up since they were eighteen, but he was with Harvey now, wasn't he? Harvey was watching expectantly from the couch as Trevor stood up and walked towards Mike.

"He's pretty, isn't he, Harvey?"

"Yeah, he is. It's the eyes."

"You think? I always liked his lips the best. Oh, and his hair in the morning."

Were they just going to act as if he wasn't there? Mike looked at Harvey, hoping for something, anything but he looked right past him as Trevor reached up and straightened his tie.

"So, Mike, how much have you shared with Harvey?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked. He didn't want to have this conversation. The last thing he needed was for Harvey to think he was some kind of freak.

"You know what I mean. Have you told him that you're a little slut?"

Mike twitched. He hadn't been called that in a while.

"No? You haven't told him how you need someone to keep you in line?" Trevor asked. "Well, he's your boss, isn't he? I'm sure he knows."

"He does always react well to orders," Harvey said. "I was thinking, Trevor, we should take this back to my place. There's more room."

Mike wanted to say no, he wanted to tell them that this wasn't fair, but he couldn't help being a little curious. Harvey and him... they'd had sex a few times but it had been quick, heat of the moment sort of sex - they hadn't really had time to explore anything yet. Mike thought back to the days, sometimes whole weekends he'd spent in bed with Trevor. Nobody knew him better. He wasn't sure if that was going to come back and bite him.

"Harvey, I'm not some kind of freak, okay?" he said.

Harvey stood up and walked over to the pair of them, stepping in front of Trevor, pushing him out of the equation without touching him.

"I know you're not," he said, kissing him on the forehead. "If you want this to stop, you just have to say. I just thought we could have a little fun. Ray's going to be here in two minutes. Either we all go, or I can get him to take Trevor to wherever he's staying."

"We can go."

When they got down to the street, Ray was already waiting.

"So, whose lap are you sitting on?" Trevor asked.

"What?" Mike wasn't expecting that.

"Well, there's space for two and your bag," Trevor said, gesturing to Mike's messenger bag that now contained his toothbrush and some clothes from tomorrow.

"Or, you know, three people, one with the bag on their lap," Mike replied.

"Michael, answer the question," Harvey said.

"Well... uh... shouldn't it be you?" Mike asked.

"No, I don't think so."

Harvey walked around the car and got in. Trevor opened the door nearest to them and slid Mike's bag in and then sat down himself, patting his knee and smirking at Mike.

"Trevor..." Mike began but it was no use. They were both looking at him in the same way. He was going to do what they said and they both knew it. He stepped into the car awkwardly as Trevor put on his seatbelt, then sat down on his knee.

"Make sure he's safe," Harvey said as Ray pulled away and Trevor slipped his arms around Mike's waist, holding him still.

"The traffic's a bit bad right now," Ray said. "It'll be twenty minutes."

Damn. Twenty minutes on Trevor's lap with Harvey watching. He felt the flush start to creep up his neck. Trevor was already half hard and Harvey was smirking

"So you were saying something about him being a slut?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, have you not heard him beg, yet?" Trevor asked.

"He does get a little pleading at times."

Mike looked at the floor, focusing on anything but Trevor's erection pressing into his back. He wasn't enjoying this, he wasn't. He wasn't getting hard over the way Trevor and Harvey were discussing him, the way they were comparing notes. He wasn't enjoying the way Harvey was placing his hand on his knee possesively every time Trevor pulled him further back onto his lap.

Every time the car stopped, he slipped forwards, almost falling off of Trevor's lap. When this happened, Trevor gave him a hard tug, pulling him backwards, not bothering to hide his his groans as Mike brushed against his cock.

When they finally got to Harvey's building, Mike was glad to be able to get out and stretch his legs. The three of them took Harvey's private elevator up to his apartment and Trevor looked suitably impressed when they stepped into the luxurious living space.

"Damn, this is a nice place."

"Thanks," Harvey replied. "Does anyone want a drink?"

Mike and Trevor both shook their heads. Trevor and Harvey both sat down on the couch, leaving a space between for Mike. Harvey had his hand on his knee again and Trevor was kissing him and oh god, how had this started again? Trevor pulled away and started to pull his tie off of him as Harvey took his place, kissing him harder; it was like some form of territory marking. The two of them got to work, undressing Mike until he was just in his underwear, his cock beginning to harden again from all of the attention. The way Trevor and Harvey were looking at each other, like they wanted to eat each other alive, that shouldn't have been sexy.

"Come on then, Trevor. If you're such an expert, show me," Harvey said.

Trevor pulled Mike onto his lap again, biting gently at his shoulder, smirking when he reacted as he'd expected. A few more choice nips, a kiss or two on the right spot and Mike was squirming, moaning and silently cursing himself for being so damn sensitive.

Harvey was watching him with an amused, vaguely impressed smile on his face.

"You're gonna have to teach me that one."

Harvey leaned forwards and kissed him as Trevor's hands ran down his side and Mike pressed his lips hard against Harvey's mouth to stop himself from groaning. Harvey shifted on the couch, leaning forwards until he was pressed up against Mike, kissing him deeply, forcing him the lie back against Trevor's chest. He could feel the two of them against his skin and oh fuck they were moving against him in some sort of unison.

Mike didn't know which touch, which kiss, which thrust belonged to who, he just tried to return as much as he could. He was pretty sure he'd seen Trevor run his hands over Harvey's a few too many times to be accidental.

"Dude, have you gotten head from this one yet?" Trevor asked.

"Not yet, no."

"Oh man, _oh man, _you are missing out."

What? Trevor had called Harvey _Dude_ and gotten away with it? Not fair.

"I think I'd quite enjoy just watching him," Harvey said as he ran his hands over Mike's cock, earning a small whimper.

"Yeah? Fuck, when I heard he was dating, or whatever it is you two are doing, I didn't think I'd get to see those perfect lips wrapped around my cock so soon."

Harveys eyes flickered up to his. A brief look. _Are you okay with this?_ Mike just bit his lip and rocked backwards, rubbing up against Trevor's cock. _Does it look like I object?_

"Get on the floor, Michael," Harvey said, pulling away. Mike hesitated for the briefest moment, a single second at most. If it had been just him and Trevor, he wouldn't have but Harvey hadn't spoken to him like that before. Not out of the office. He knew Harvey was playing, testing his new found knowledge, the smirk on his face a sure tell of his amusement and arousal. Mike hadn't expected Harvey to find out about this, at least not so soon, but, damn, if there was anyone you wanted ordering you onto the floor so you could suck off another man for him, it was Harvey Specter.

He watched from the floor as Harvey unbuckled Trevor's pants for him, pushing them down and freeing his erection; it was the strangest sight he'd ever seen. Anyone else might have taken it to mean that Trevor was in control, that Harvey was only a step above Mike in the pecking order, but they would be wrong. Harvey's display, his letting Trevor have Mike like this, his readying him, it was a display of dominance, proof that they, Mike and Trevor, were both his for the night. This was his show. Mike knew it and he knew that Trevor knew it, too. There was lust in his eyes like Mike had never seen and he couldn't blame him. Somehow Harvey looked even more impressive with his hair slightly out of place, his lips bruised a deep red from the kissing. The way that Harvey looked at Trevor? That was new. It wasn't lust, Mike was glad to see. There was a respect there, like they were partners, equals (with Harvey being the superior equal, of course), like Harvey viewed him as a nice addition but he didn't want him for himself. Truth be told, Mike knew now, for the first time, that he'd be okay without Trevor. He loved him in some strange, twisted combination of all of those types of love and, fuck, yeah, they always had great sex, but if Harvey told him to stop, right now, he wouldn't even feel the need to touch him. It was him and Harvey, they were the ones together and Trevor... Trevor was like a toy for them to play with. He'd better not say that to Trevor, Mike knew he'd like it a little too much.

Mike was jerked from his thoughts as Trevor cleared his throat, waiting. Suddenly it didn't feel like _Trevor_ was the toy. As Mike crawled forwards to take his cock in his mouth, he wondered why he hadn't done this to Harvey yet. He'd thought about it, he'd been thinking about it since their first meeting. During their first meeting, in fact. As Trevor groaned and told Harvey that Mike had always been cock hungry, Mike didn't disagree. This was one thing that Trevor didn't need to lie about. He looked up at Trevor as he sank onto him, then at Harvey. Their expressions were surprisingly similar and Mike noticed that Harvey had slipped a hand into his own pants at some point. Trevor's eyes started to flutter closed as Mike flicked his tongue over the head of his cock whilst Harvey kept his open, focused.

"Oh fuck, you've always been good at this," Trevor groaned, his fingers lacing through Mike's hair. "You fucking wanted it, didn't you?"

"Don't be rude, Mike," Harvey said when Mike carried on sucking. "Answer the man."

He knew that if he pulled his mouth off of Trevor's cock, he would pull his head forwards and practically slam back into it, so he relaxed his throat and breathed deep.

"Yes," he managed with difficulty. Talking with his mouth full? That was something he had a lot of practice with. Trevor always wanted to hear him speak.

"Slut." Mike's cock throbbed as Trevor spoke. He'd spent a while when they were younger kidding himself that it was the way he said it, not the words themselves, but that was pointless now.

Mike worked everything he had, every trick he knew Trevor loved, spurred on by every grunt, groan and _you fucking slut_. He didn't think he'd ever put so much thought into a blowjob but this, this was a show for Harvey and he was going to make it good. Trevor was thrusting in him now, pulling his head forwards harder each time. Judging by the coherency of his speech, he was close. Really close.

"I think that's about enough, don't you?" Harvey said and he pulled Mike off of Trevor, who just spluttered.

"What the fuck, Harvey? Thirty more seconds?"

"No. Get yourself off," Harvey said, his smirk the same one he had when he knew he had an opponent right where he wanted them. "You shouldn't find it too hard. I am going to let you watch him do me now."

Mike smiled. Trevor had always said he wished he could see Mike suck someone else off, see just how much of a slut he was. _His words._

"Come here then, unless you want me to start giving you my own names," Harvey said.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Trevor asked as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Not me, my assistant. She calls him my puppy," Harvey said, reaching down to pull Mike's chin up, forcing him to make eye contact. "And I'm pretty certain you heard her last week, didn't you? And I'm pretty sure I heard you whimper, _Puppy."_

Harvey laughed. "Yeah, just like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike waited for him to pull his pants down, but he didn't.

"What, you expect me to do it myself?" Harvey asked. "I thought you were supposed to be a _good_ slut."

Mike crawled forwards, mouthing at Harvey's cock through the fabric of his pants. Not too much, he wouldn't forgive him if he ruined it. He made short work of getting them down and freeing his erection and Mike had to bite back a gasp as he looked at it. He hadn't been this close before. Why hadn't they done this already? Harvey looked down at him impatiently and he gave it a tentative lick, tasting the precome before sinking down onto it. It was weird, going from Trevor's to Harvey's this quickly. It was just weird to be in the position to compare two penises on how they felt in his mouth.

He started to lick and suck slowly, testing out different things to see what Harvey liked best. He listened to his groans and locked it all away in his brain; Mike often found unexpected uses for his eidetic memory and this was one of his favourites.

"Mike, look at me. I want to see your pretty eyes," Harvey said. Mike looked up and a shudder ran through him as he made eye contact. Harvey's eyes were dark anyway, like melted chocolate, but now, they were nothing but pupil. Mike watched as he licked his lips and his faced tensed. That might just be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Come on, puppy, you can do better than that."

Mike shifted his hips forwards, pressing against the couch, hoping to gain some friction. He sucked hard on Harvey's cock, relishing the way that he was thrusting into him. He could hear Trevor breathing heavily beside him and he really wanted to look, but he didn't dare look away from Harvey.

"Oh, hey, Harvey. The slut's got himself up against the couch. Did you say he could do that?"

_Fuck._ Harvey's foot extended and pushed Mike's hips backwards and Mike couldn't help but whine.

"No. None of that. You get nothing until I say you deserve it."

Mike saw something in Harvey's face change. _Was that okay? Did I go too far? _Mike shook his head by the smallest amount and continued sucking and it wasn't long before Harvey was touching his hair. He twisted it around his fingers and Mike knew what he was doing. Trevor used to do this: he was trying to resist the urge to pull him down onto his cock. Mike swirled his tongue around and he heard a sudden groan. He couldn't see it but he was pretty sure that Trevor was coming. Harvey's leg was twitching slightly now and his breathing was heavy and_ oh fuck_, Mike wanted to make him come so badly. He felt Harvey tense up as he did something with his tongue so he did it again.

"Fuck, you're so good at this."

Mike kept going, still looking up but only getting eye contact every now and then because Harvey seemed to be having trouble keeping his open. He was speaking again now, a thick stream of expletives escaping his lips. _Those lips_. Mike tried not to choke as Harvey finally gave into temptation and pulled his head down as he came and Mike only caught some of the things that he said. Things like _fuck_ and _slut_ and _good boy_.

As he pulled away, Mike was suddenly aware of how hard he was.

"What do you think we should do now?" Harvey asked Trevor when he finally got his breath back.

"Oh, I think we should see how much we can make our little whore beg for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey and Trevor exchanged glances and Mike tried desperately to work out what they were doing. A jerk of the head, Mike knew what that meant. They both stood up, Trevor stepping right over Mike on the way to the bedroom.

"Come on then, puppy," Harvey said. He raised an eyebrow when Mike went to follow him. "I didn't tell you to stand up."

There was no checking this time. No asking if it was okay. Mike followed behind him on his hands and knees. Trevor had never taken it this far, not in all of the years they'd been doing this and Mike couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't. In the bedroom, he saw Trevor sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We should probably get the underwear off him, don't you think?" he asked Harvey. Harvey nodded and raised his eyebrow at Mike again. _Take it off. _Mike kicked it off, feeling overly naked around the other two men who were still fully dressed.

Harvey sat down on the other edge, leaving a large gap in the middle. He patted the space and Mike climbed up onto the bed. He knelt on his hands and knees for a moment before Trevor was pushing his shoulders down into the mattress, forcing him to thrust his hips upwards.

"So, how do you usually get him to beg you?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, I don't think we need to do much to him," Trevor said. Mike could see that he was hard again when he turned around to face him. Trevor ran his hands lightly, too lightly, over his cock and he couldn't help but whimper. "See?"

Harvey shuffled backwards on the bed, propping himself up against the headboard, ready to watch again. Mike was facing him, and from what he could feel, it seemed like Trevor was too. What was he going to do? He'd be surprised if Harvey let Trevor fuck him.

"I must say, I'm jealous. He's just always been there when I've wanted him," Trevor said as he placed a kiss at the bottom of Mike's spine. "You're lucky. You've got yourself such a pretty cockslut." Another kiss, lower this time. Mike twitched involuntarily as he felt a sudden warm hit him as Trevor's tongue pressed into him slowly.

"Fuck!"

"Quiet, Michael."

Harvey was sitting up straighter, no doubt trying to get a better look at Trevor burying himself in Mike's ass. Mike bit his lip as he felt Trevor's tongue push in further.

"Please, Harvey, can I-"

"I told you to be quiet. So no."

Harvey reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, sliding it across the bed to Trevor. Fuck, Mike was so hard it almost hurt. He didn't dare speak again so he did his best pleading expression. Harvey just shook his head. Mike groaned as Trevor's fingers pressed into his hips. He pushed back towards him, trying to get his tongue in deeper. He needed something, anything. Suddenly, Trevor had pulled away and Mike heard the click of the bottle. He jumped a little as the cold lube was pressed into him, Trevor's finger sinking right into him. He felt him slip another in after it and Mike pushed back again, fucking the fingers into him.

"You can speak now," Harvey said and it was like he'd let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Fuck, please. Please, I'm so fucking hard, Harvey," Mike whimpered.

"Trevor, would you touch the boy? I think he's had enough," Harvey said. "But Mike, you're not coming yet."

Mike buried his head in the sheets as Trevor reached around and squeezed his cock, his fingers working into him slowly. When his fingers brushed up against his prostate, Mike almost collapsed.

"Oh, _fuck_. Please, Harvey, I don't think I can last."

"Trevor, stop touching him. I don't want him coming before I've fucked him."

Mike whined as Trevor withdrew his hand.

"I think he's about ready," Trevor said, pulling his fingers out of him slowly. "What do you think, cockslut? Are you ready for him to fuck you?"

Mike nodded, biting his lip in the hopes that the pain would quell the absolute need coarsing through his body. Harvey smirked and moved off of the bed as Trevor took his place. Mike heard the unmistakable sound of expensive pants being unzipped and then, the click of the bottle. As he felt the tip of Harvey's cock press up against him, Mike felt like he couldn't need anything more. Harvey pushed into him slowly but Mike needed him _now_. He pushed back onto him, gasping when he couldn't push back any further. When Harvey thrust into him again, Mike bit down on his lip again, he didn't think he could hold on much longer.

"Oh god, Harvey, you should see him," Trevor said. "His lips look so pretty like that. They're so fucking red."

Harvey just gripped Mike's hips harder, pulling him back to meet his thrusts.

"Harvey, please..." Mike begged as Harvey fucked him harder, hitting the right spot every time. "I don't think I can-"

"You will _not _come until I let you."

"Please, Harvey..."

"Shut up."

Mike focused on anything other than what was happening. He tried to think about the stack of files he had to get done at work but he couldn't ignore the feeling of Harvey sliding into him.

"How are you so fucking tight?" Harvey groaned, slipping a hand around his waist to wrap his fingers around Mike's cock. He squeezed and started stroking him in time with his thrusts and Mike was practically shaking and _ohfuckohfuck_ he couldn't stand much more of this. He could hear Harvey's breathing getting heavy and he hoped he was close, he really hoped.

"You like that?" Harvey asked when Mike groaned.

"Y-Yes, fuck, please, Harvey... fuck me harder."

It had the desired effect. Harvey's fingers on his hips tightened and he grunted slightly as he thrust harder, so Mike tried again.

"Please... Oh god, fuck me."

"You're such a little slut, Mike," Harvey said. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, fuck, I'm your little slut, Harvey."

Harvey groaned at that and Mike knew it had worked. He thrust harder as he pulled the still shaking Mike back onto him. Mike could feel Trevor's eyes on him as Harvey came into him.

"Please, Harvey... can I-"

"Come on then, you little slut," Harvey said, jerking Mike's cock fast as he came, collapsing onto the bed.

Mike didn't think he'd be able to move for days. He felt Harvey press soft kisses onto his back before getting off the bed. When he awoke, he was between Harvey and Trevor in bed, Trevor snoring softly. He'd really expected Harvey to send Trevor home as soon as it was over. Apparently not. He closed his eyes again, snuggling down between them as Harvey's arm slipped around him in his sleep.


End file.
